Prefilled syringes are increasingly being used as an alternative to vial-based systems. Prefilled syringes have the potential to both minimize the potential of microbial contamination and reduce medication dosing errors, while also providing enhanced convenience and ease of use. Further, the use of prefilled syringes is likely to reduce the amount of overfill when compared to single-dose vials, leading to the optimization of the number of doses that may be obtained from a given volume of the substance to be administered. These advantages of prefilled syringes are especially valuable when the substances to be administered are of a high cost and/or prepared in small quantities.
A safe and effective system for handling and delivery of the prefilled syringes to the patient is required. In particular, a system that is capable of safely handling syringes so as minimize contamination, breakage, mislabeling, etc. is required while still providing an efficient means for handling the syringes.